Gifle
by Kitsu63
Summary: Parfois Kensei a besoin de quelque chose d'un peu féminin pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Et lorsque Shuuhei en a marre c'est ce qui arrive. Un vieux défi qui m'avait été lancé par eolia63.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Un nouveau OS sur mon couple préféré de Bleach^^

* * *

**Gifle**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kensei s'était facilement réhabitué à son rôle de Capitaine. Quand il le voyait agir Shinji se demandait même s'il l'avait jamais quitté.

Les membres de sa division l'avaient immédiatement accepté et pas un n'avait songé à broncher sous ses ordres.

Mais…en y regardant de plus près Shinji avait pu remarquer que certains se tournaient encore vers le jeune lieutenant de leur division pour recevoir leurs ordres. L'habitude sans doute.

Et le fait que ledit lieutenant n'avait pas du être mauvais du tout dans son rôle lorsque leur ex-Capitaine avait trahi.

Selon Shinji il était aussi surement pour beaucoup dans l'acceptation si aisée qu'avait eu Kensei.

Par contre…on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation soit aussi simple.

Sûr, Shuuhei Hisagi n'avait pas exactement les même critères que Kensei. L'un prônait la réflexion, l'autre le combat.

Là où Kensei, et Mashiro, fonçaient tête baissée le lieutenant analysait avec minutie chacun de ses angles d'attaque.

Ce qui avait bien faillit coûter sa fierté au 'nouveau' Capitaine de la neuvième. Si Hisagi n'avait pas refusé de se servir de son shikai leur premier entrainement ensemble se serait soldé par la victoire du jeune homme.

On faisait mieux pour asseoir son autorité sur sa division.

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé dans les meilleurs termes.

Et le 'magnifique' tatouage ornant la joue du lieutenant n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Kensei n'avait pas su quoi en penser ni même comment agir devant cette marque d'adoration. Et quand Kensei ne sait pas comment se comporter…il devient bougon. Si Shinji et Rose n'avait pas étés là pour le calmer le pauvre lieutenant en aurait certainement prit pour son grade. Sans même savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal.

Le pire c'était qu'il n'aurait pas bronché ! Ce garçon acceptait tout ! Mais vraiment tout !

Et il ne disait jamais rien. Ne se plaignait jamais. Ne se dévoilait jamais.

Impossible de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du lieutenant, son visage restait impassible et illisible.

Hirako s'en serait presque arraché les cheveux.

Finalement Kensei s'était calmé et avait pu prendre un second départ avec son lieutenant.

Le jeune homme avait immédiatement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé et suivi son Capitaine avec joie. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça !

Certes, un lieutenant doit obéissance à son Capitaine ! Mais quand même ! Hisagi aurait eu tout les droits d'en vouloir à Kensei, ç'aurait été naturel.

Et bien non. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ou ne le montrait pas.

Shinji s'était tellement habitué à ce que le lieutenant accepte tout qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_Malgré la soudaine « promotion » de certains d'entre eux les Vizards ne s'étaient pas éloignés les un des autres pour autant. Leur lien n'avait pas souffert de la séparation ni du fait que quelques uns avaient gagnés le droit de reprendre leur place et pas d'autres._

_C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient encore souvent tous ensemble._

_Aujourd'hui tout le monde avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à la cinquième division et la cour des quartiers privés. Seul Kensei était en retard ce qui n'était pas habituel._

_Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à parler de ça quand des voix se firent entendre._

_« Mais enfin Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »_

_« Tu m'accompagnes, ça ne se voit pas ? »_

_La surprise avait été générale quand Rose et lui avaient reconnu la voix d'Hisagi._

_Il y eut un petit silence avant que la voix ne reprenne._

_« Capitaine ? »_

_« Quoi encore ?! »_

_Tiens, Kensei était de mauvaise humeur._

_« Si c'est uniquement pour me tourner en ridicule dite-le moi maintenant je vous en pris. »_

_Le lieutenant semblait las, ce qui était certainement la seule raison pour qu'il ait dit cela à son Capitaine._

_L'incroyable réserve de patience de Shuuhei Hisagi semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil sous le commandement de Kensei. __Celui-ci murmura quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit mais qui sonnait bien comme 'stupide gamin' ou une autre gentillesse dans le même genre._

_Enfin les deux hommes arrivèrent jusqu'à eux._

_Si Kensei n'eut aucune gène à présenter son nouveau lieutenant et à l'incruster dans leur petite réunion on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune homme. _

_Le visage habituellement de marbre montrait un profond déplaisir à être jeter ainsi dans la cage aux lions, qui plus est avec des lions pas plus au courant que lui et qui n'avaient pas forcément envie de lui souhaiter la bienvenue._

_Le pauvre garçon ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre et pris finalement le partie de simplement suivre son Capitaine._

_Seulement…Kensei étant Kensei il réussi à marmonner certaines paroles qui firent passer son lieutenant de la gène à l'irritation._

_Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas la première fois que son Capitaine marmotter dans sa barbe à son propos. Il semblait aussi qu'Hisagi savait très bien de quoi il parler._

_Après deux heure à supporter ce manège le lieutenant en eu finalement assez._

_« Kensei-san ? »_

_Tous les Vizards à l'exception de l'argenté reculèrent d'un pas. _

_Le ton du jeune homme ne leur indiquait rien de bon et personne ne tenait réellement à être pris entre les deux 69 si une bagarre éclatait._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Vous voulez voir quelque chose de __**vraiment**__ féminin ? » demanda Hisagi avec un sourire inquiétant._

…

_CLACK !_

_La baffe partit avant même que qui ce soit ne s'en rende compte._

_Très féminin…avec la force d'un soldat surentrainé._

_Les Vizards retinrent un cri de surprise et ne pensèrent même pas à arrêter le lieutenant lorsque celui-ci se leva, présenta ses excuses à Shinji pour avoir déranger et disparut dans un shumpo parfaitement maîtrisé. _

_Ils restèrent tous dans l'expectative pendant quelques instants puis, remarquant que Kensei ne semblait pas à deux doigts d'exploser et de tout casser, ils se détendirent._

_Shinji éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tirait le Capitaine de la neuvième division. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Hirako cesserait de lui rappeler cette histoire._

XxxxxxxxxxxX

En même temps, pourquoi Kensei avait eu besoin de comparer son lieutenant à la gente féminine ? Il l'avait bien cherché cette gifle.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Shinji de craindre pour la vie d'Hisagi si son ami lui mettait la main dessus avant de s'être calmé.

Pauvre garçon, ils lui en auraient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Hisagi sentit le reiatsu de son Capitaine avant même d'être plaqué contre le mur.

Kensei, furieux, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune, empêchant toute retraite.

Un sourire sauvage étira ses lèvres.

« Ça n'était pas très gentil ça » lui susurra-t-il, en référence à la gifle.

« Pas plus que vos comparaisons » rétorqua Hisagi.

Le visage de son vis-à-vis descendit et il mordilla légèrement le cou offert, volant un cri de surprise à Shuuhei.

« Pourtant…tu gémis même comme une femme » dit-il, taquin.

La seconde gifle de la journée partit, moins forte, presque amusée. Presque.

« Ce sont des propos que vous devriez éviter de me tenir une troisième fois, Capitaine. Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai rien d'une femme. »

La voix était froide et coupante. Muguruma remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui d'Hisagi.

Ses yeux montraient ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Shuuhei était blessé. Blessé par ses propos, fatigué d'être vu ainsi par son amant. Malheureux. Kensei soupira bruyamment. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Les insécurités de son lieutenant prenaient toujours le meilleur de lui-même.

Sa main s'attarda sur le menton puis sur la joue tatouée. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es calme, posé et sensible. Tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin avant même que je ne le sache moi-même, tu es patient, tu ne dis jamais rien…

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude et évidemment je finis toujours par dire des choses que je ne pense pas » lâcha le Vizard en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Shuuhei ouvrit la bouche mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Ne me dis pas 'c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave'. Pour une fois que je m'explique à quelqu'un ne m'arrête pas.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point cela t'embêtait. Ce sont des choses auxquelles je ne fais pas très attention alors quand je vais trop loin tu dois me le dire. Pas attendre jusqu'à ce que tu craque. »

Il déposa un baiser maladroit sur l'arrête du nez de son lieutenant, assez gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter comme cela. Il n'était pas « gentil » ou doux ou patient. Et à chaque fois qu'il blessait Shuuhei il ne savait pas comment agir.

Il voyait bien qu'il était en train de changer et il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Shuuhei et murmura :

« D'accord ? »

Son lieutenant sourit faiblement avant d'acquiescer. Puis, tout à fait conscient de l'embarras de son amant devant ce moment de…tendresse il embrassa l'homme à pleine bouche, laissant la passion reprendre ses droits, donnant au fougueux Capitaine une réponse qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Certes Kensei n'était pas un modèle d'amour tendre, mais ça n'était pas ce que Shuuhei attendait de lui.

Et si jamais il devenait trop enquiquinant le shinigami aurait toujours l'option de la baffe pour le ramener à l'ordre. Maintenant qu'il savait que cela marchait.

* * *

Voila, un petit coucou à **oledoare **qui attendait cette fic avec impatience et à une autre fois j'espère!


End file.
